Tristan’s Accident
by Writerlover
Summary: Tristan has a accident while he is attending to a cow. Can his other brothers figure out what went wrong?


**Tristan's Accident **

Ch.1 

"Good morning!" Tristan said as he entered the dining room and headed over to the dining room table. "Good morning," everyone else said as he sat down in his chair. He started to serve himself breakfast when Siegfried said, "After you're done with your breakfast, Tristan, I want you to go out to Mr. Peterson's farm. He's having trouble with one of his cows. It got its foot stuck in a fence." "Do I have to?" Tristan asked. "Yes," Siegfried replied back. "Yes sir," Tristan answered back even though he didn't sound too thrilled about doing the job.

Everyone finished up his or her breakfast and then Tristan went into their office to gather up the equipment that he needed for the job. Then he placed the equipment into his medical bag and he drove to the Peterson' farm. After Mr. Peterson opened the door for Tristan, he showed him to their tangled cow that was standing right next to the fence. They didn't move their cow away from the fence because they didn't want to put their cow in more pain than it already was in. Tristan washed his hands before he attended the cut. Mr. Peterson watched Tristan as he got to work. Tristan used large scissors to get the cow untangled from the gate.Then he saw a big gash from where the gate was connected with the cow's leg. The gash was a very deep one so Tristan had to stitch it up with the smaller scissors and the thin thread.

After he was done stitching up the wound, he said to Mr. Peterson, " I am going to give the cow some medicine for the pain and it will also help it sleep better." "Okay," Mr. Peterson said. So Tristan gave the cow the medicine but as he was trying to give the cow the medicine, the cow stepped on his foot. Since Tristan was yelping in pain, he accidentally threw the syringe in the air. After a few minutes, some of the pain went away and Tristan had to find the syringe in the hay. It was like finding a needle in a haystack because it was very difficult to find the syringe lying on the hay somewhere.

Ch. 2 

Mr. Peterson and Tristan looked for it for a few minutes until Tristan found something. He picked it up with two of his fingers and it sort of pricked one of his fingers. He pulled it away from his fingers and he gave the cow the medication. He really didn't notice that some of the medication was missing. "There we go," Tristan said after he completed his task. "I will send you the bill," Tristan said as he replaced his equipment back into his bag. Then Tristan rewashed his hands. "Okay and thanks," Mr. Peterson said as both of them walked out of the barn and towards Tristan's car. "Your welcome," Tristan said as he placed his medical bag in the car and then he drove off.

While Tristan was driving back home, he was a little bit tired but he just brushed it off and he said to himself, " I have to catch up on my sleep." He had gone out late the other night with his girlfriend. When he got back home, he went into the office and he started to wash the equipment that he used for the cow's cut. After he was done with that, he rewashed his hands and headed into the family/ living room area. He poured himself his favorite drink and he carried the cup over to the sofa where he sat down exhausted. He had his foot propped up because his foot still hurt.

A few minutes later, James came in from doing a job of his own and he, too, poured himself his favorite drink. Then he went over and sat in one of the armchairs. For the next few minutes both men relaxed by drinking their drinks. Then James looked up at his brother and asked," What happened to you?" "Mr. Peterson's cow stepped on my foot while I was trying to give him the medication for the pain," Tristan said. There was a small pause then James asked Tristan, "Are you okay, Trish?" "Tristan looked up and said, "Of course I am okay. Why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know," James said. Then he just brushed off the feeling that he had at that moment. A few minutes later, their other brother came into the room. Siegfried walked over to get himself a drink and he, too, walked over to the sofa. He plopped onto the sofa.

He enjoyed his drink for a few minutes and then he asked Tristan, "What happened?" Tristan told him the story. Carefully Tristan got up to get himself another drink when he fell to the floor. Immediately both James and Siegfried placed their drinks down and they rushed over to him. They gently carried him over to the sofa and they laid him down. Both brothers couldn't figure out what was wrong with him so they decided to call Dr. Johnson.

Ch. 3

A few minutes later, Dr. Johnson came to their house and he examined Tristan. After he was done, he told James and Siegfried that everything was normal. He also checked out Tristan's foot that was propped up on the sofa. Tristan had bruised his foot really bad. Dr. Johnson said that the bruise should go away in a few days. If his foot started to turn a color or if Tristan woke up, they should call back Dr. Johnson. James thanked the doctor and then he left. James and Siegfried made Tristan as much comfortable as possible on the sofa.

The brothers started to stay with Tristan day and night in case he woke up and wondered what happened. Two days later while James was watching his brother, Tristan was making movements of waking up. "Come on Trish, you can do it," James said. A few minutes later, Tristan woke up and the first thing he asked as he looked around the room was, "What happened to me?" James explained all of the information that he knew to his brother. Then James got him a cup of water.

After Tristan was done with drinking some of the water, James said, "Don't move. I will get Siegfried." James rushed out of the room and hurried to find Siegfried in case Tristan left the sofa. He found Siegfried cleaning some of the equipment. "He has woken," James said as the two of them ran into the living room to find Tristan on the floor in a heap. Both brothers helped their younger brother back onto the sofa and Tristan was conscious. After a small pause, James asked their younger brother, "What were you doing on the floor?" "I was trying to stand up but I had a awful headache and I fell to the floor and waited until the headache went away," Tristan said.

Ch. 4

There was a small pause then James asked, "Is your headache gone yet?" "Yes, it is," Tristan replied. "What exactly happened happened to you while you were fixing the cow three days ago?" James asked. "I am not sure but I may have an idea of what happened. While I was trying to give the cow the medication for the pain, the cow stepped on my foot and I think I dropped the syringe that contained the medication for the cow. I picked it up from the ground with two of my fingers and I rememeber that it pricked one of my fingers. I guesss that some of the medication got into my body," Tristan said.

There was another small pause then James said, "I have to call the doctor because he told us to call him if you woke up and you have done that. I also want the doctor to check Tristan and see if there is anymore medication left in his system." "I will go call him," Siegfried said as he walked over to the phone that was in the hallway. A few minutes later, Siegfried came back and said, "The doctor will arrive shortly." The threesome talked while they waited for the doctor to arrive. While they were talking, Tristan said, "I should have been more careful when I am around animals." "It's okay," James said, "You are just a beginner." A few more minutes past before everyone heard the doorbell ring. Siefried went and answered the door. Then he lend the doctor to the room to where they were all gathered.

Then the doctor checked over Tristan and after a few minutes he said, "Tristan is as healthy as can be." "That's always good to hear," Siefried said. All of them talked for a few more minutes then the doctor left. Tristan had learned his lesson. He also learned to be careful when he was treating animals. The next time when he was treating animals, there was always someone with him.

The End


End file.
